


The Other Side of the Coin

by yahootoldyou



Series: Stranger Things [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, a side story with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: “Hands up, Sith,” the girl hisses at Obi-Wan, her weapon raised into the kill position. The man just blinks, more than used to this type of thing from dealing with enemies of the Repubic. He sneers at the girl.“Fool,” he chastises, ripping the gun from her with the force, bringing it into his own hand, “tell me why I shouldn’t kill you.” She laughs a bit.“I imagine yourloverwould be very put out if you killed his daughter.”Or: a role reversal unlike the one in the rest of the works, but just as strange.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: this does not take place in the same universe as Stranger Things Have Happened, but it is formatted the same way. if you have any confusions regarding how the story flows I suggest going to read the longer fic, where it works itself out better.

**IMPERIAL PALACE, 5 YEARS POST MEETING, 0 HOURS PAST ORDER 66**

 

“Master, what is it that you need?” Obi-Wan stands in the midst of a bombing on the Jedi Temple, Master Yoda standing hunched next to them. 

“Turned to the light, your old master has, defeat him we _must_ ,” the yellow almost golden eyes of the grand master of the Jedi stare at Obi-Wan with vicious contempt. Their comrades are dying, Jedi falling around the galaxy to the _Sith_ of all things.

“He is… He is like my _brother_ , Master, I cannot do it,” Obi-Wan admits with shame. Yoda’s stick jams itself into Obi-Wan’s foot and then his shin, the boy falling over with a yelp. 

“Unfortunate it is, that his weakness now yours it is,” Yoda snarls, standing over Obi-Wan menacingly, “more unfortunate it is, that need you still, I do.” Obi-Wan sits up barely before a harsh shock of force lightening envelops him. He screams.

“Do what I say, you _will_ , Obi-Wan,” he hisses and Obi-Wan hiccups before nodding. He will do as his master orders. 

“Go to Mustafar, you will, to fight Darth Vader,” Yoda orders and Obi-Wan nods. 

_He will go to Mustafar._

 

 

**MUSTAFAR, 5 YEARS POST MEETING, 9 HOURS POST ORDER 66**

 

“Have you come to kill me?” Anakin asks as his blue eyes meet Obi-Wan’s gold for the first time. Obi-Wan startles at the look of them, at the very clear blue that stares back at him from the very man who taught him to be a Jedi, to rule underneath Yoda and the rest of the Imperial Council. 

“I would very much like to! What have you done, Master?” The man flinches, guilt overcoming his features. 

“I fell in love, Obi-Wan. _I fell in love_ and it showed me the light.” Obi-Wan scoffs, the nineteen year old scowling up at his master.

“You married Padmé ages ago and you still stayed! What’s different now?” Obi-Wan asks and Anakin shuts his eyes tightly. The guilt Obi-Wan feels rolling from his force signature is overwhelming, almost suffocating the young Jedi where he stands. 

“ _It’s not Padmé!_ I’ve never loved her… Not the way I should have,” his voice breaks, tears gathering in his crystal eyes, _“Not the way I love you.”_ Obi-Wan chokes a bit on nothing but air and grief, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He is a Jedi, can he really betray his ideals for the man in front of him? The answer is clearer than it should be. 

_“You love me?”_ He asks, still incredulous. Anakin nods stiffly, the tears slipping down his tan cheeks. 

“Of course I do. How could I not?” Obi-Wan feels the glacier he spent so long building fall apart around him. He had meant what he said to Yoda. Anakin was his brother, his best friend, his _everything_. He meant what he had said, his ideals be damned. He couldn’t kill Anakin. He loved Anakin.

_He loved Anakin._

Darkness gives way to light as the yellow melts in his eyes to reveal the saddest shade of green. Anakin approaches him, his eyes searching for any indication that Obi-Wan may betray him, but it isn’t there. 

He embraces his boy. 

“I love you too, Anakin. _I love you too._ ” 

 

 

**CORUSCANT, 5 YEARS POST MEETING, 15 HOURS POST ORDER 66**

 

“Padmé, I won’t lie to you,” Anakin starts, the sharp eyes of his wife following his every moment, “I don’t think you and I are working out.” She hisses, bringing a sharp nailed, manicured hand to swipe at her husband. 

_“How dare you?”_ She snarls, enjoying the sight of blood trailing down Anakin’s face. The babies inside of her seem to twist in discomfort, but she does not care, bringing her hand up to hit Anakin again. 

“You betrayed all of us! The Empire! And for what?” He stands there stoically, there is no guilt now. His wife is an agent of evil, preaching the gospel of the order that has dominated the galaxy for far too long. 

“I did it for hope,” he answers and she has the nerve to laugh at him. The woman has nothing but ice in her eyes as she stares at the man she was supposed to love. How could she? 

How could she love someone as _weak_ as him?

_“Hope,”_ she sneers, enjoying the wince from the man next to her, “as if such a thing exists. If that is something you believe in then you might as well leave.” His eyes shift sadly towards her, but it is a look of pity not of regret. 

“If that is what you wish,” he says blandly, moving away from her towards the door. He makes his way to go, but before he does he looks over his shoulder for the last word. 

“You should know though, Padmé, it takes strength to resist the darkness. Only the weak embrace it. You should be gone by daylight if you want to avoid the Republic’s Reformation. Force knows you’d be charged with a myriad of crimes,” he says, looking at her over in the corner of his eye before he takes his leave.

“Goodbye,” he yells behind him, not stopping or turning back to help the woman he had married so long ago. There was no love lost between them and she never would have seen the error in her ways, so ready to support the darkness and the order at the drop of a hat. 

He finds Obi-Wan waiting for him in a speeder and hops in, flying to where Palpatine is waiting in the Rotunda to begin reestablishing democracy. 

 

 

**TATOOINE, 8 YEARS POST MEETING, 3 YEARS POST ORDER 66**

 

“It’s been a long time, Master,” Anakin greets Ahsoka who stands at her stove cooking. Its innocent behavior enough to make the feeling of guilt he has shoved down twinge in his gut, but his former master is a servant of the dark. If she will not be made to see the fault in her ways he will have to dispose of her. 

Red blades meet his blue as she glares at him with dark yellow eyes. He stiffens as they look at each other, once so similar, now so different from each other. 

“Master, it doesn’t have to be this way. _Embrace the light_ , be the hero I know you can be,” he pleads, his blue eyes searching for the color he knows hides behind the gold in her eyes. 

“You’re delusional,” she says and crosses up and over, a move he had defended against from her many times. They fight like they used to for a few moments before she spins away from him. 

“Ahsoka, please just listen to me!” He begs, truly unable to end this the way he should. The woman doesn’t give in though, fighting him at every turn and trying her best to catch him at an angle that will render him dead. 

“No, Anakin. You betrayed me and now you have to deal with the consequences,” she snarls, knocking him back with a kick and placing his lightsabers in an x form at his neck. He gasps in quick.

_“Ahsoka…”_

“This is what traitors get, Ana-“ Blue fires through her, slicing through and up, effectively ending the life of one of the most important people Anakin has ever met. He gasps in horror as her body slumps, revealing Obi-Wan’s regretful face as he stares downward. Anakin lifts one of her lids in morbid curiosity, to see if they will reveal the mystery she had hidden from him for so long. Blue. _Her eyes were blue._

“Come here, Anakin,” he says and wraps his arms around the man when he stands, leading him back towards their republic ship and away from her body, leaving her to rot in the heat of the twin suns. Obi-Wan had struggled overcoming the darkness more than Anakin had and maybe it’s whats left of his past life that allows him to leave his grandmaster to her own decay. Anakin doesn’t know for sure, but he buries himself in Obi-Wan, walking away into the horizon of Tatooine. 

 

 

**OPEN SPACE, 5 YEARS POST MEETING, 10 HOURS POST ORDER 66**

 

“What’s next then?” Obi-Wan asks him and Anakin looks at him with a grin before shrugging. They lay in bed together, both embracing the euphoria and peace that has come with finally joining together. Anakin lifts a hand from where he lays in the blue satin sheets facing Obi-Wan, brushing a ginger lock from in front of the younger man’s eyes. 

“Now we go back to Coruscant and start our new lives together,” he answers in the most decisive way and Obi-Wan giggles in response. They lay there for a while more before getting up and getting dressed, the black of Obi-Wan’s robes being swapped for a pair of the lighter ones the Chancellor had stocked the ship with before gifting it to Anakin. 

The cockpit has no insignia of the Jedi Order, no remnants of their past together, just the hope of the future in the symbol of the republic. The army has turned on the Empire, the highest ranking senator in the faulty system somehow working his way up high enough that he fit his plans around Yoda and Windu, the faces of the Empire. Obi-Wan feels no remorse for the dark, just the bliss of what the light does to the soul. 

“Are we doing the right thing?” He asks Anakin, because he has to. He has to know if he is doing the right thing by leaving the dark for the man he loves. 

“Obi-Wan, you have to believe it for yourself. The prophecy spoke of balance, but there can be none if we do not embrace the light as well as the dark. The Sith have to reach the point where they can offset the darkness the Jedi have inflicted upon the galaxy,” he preaches and Obi-Wan finds himself hanging onto every word. He doesn’t know if he made the right choice. He abandoned his ideals for a man which seems to be the one thing he should never do, but if there is one thing he is completely sure of. The prophecy may be bantha kark, although their mission on Mortis proves it may not be, but regardless of whether or not Anakin is the Chosen One, he is _Obi-Wan’s_ Chosen One. 

In the end, that’s all that really matters to him. 

 

 

**CORUSCANT, 24 YEARS POST MEETING, 19 YEARS POST ORDER 66**

 

“Hands up, Sith,” the girl hisses at Obi-Wan, her weapon raised into the kill position. The man just blinks, more than used to this type of thing from dealing with enemies of the Repubic. He sneers at the girl. 

“Fool,” he chastises, ripping the gun from her with the force, bringing it into his own hand, “tell me why I shouldn’t kill you.” She laughs a bit. 

“I imagine your lover would be very put out if you killed his daughter,” she sneers and Obi-Wan looks her up and down once, deciding that the girl does very much look like Padmé. Still, the woman hadn’t been pregnant when Anakin left her… Or had she?

“If you’re his child, what’s your name?” He asks, deciding to bait her a bit. 

“Oh please, Kenobi, you and I both know that he has no clue about my or my brother’s existence. Obi-Wan narrows his eyes, still keeping the gun aimed for the teen. 

“So why come here now then?” He asks and his eyes widen as a blonde boy bursts through the door, joining the girl at her side and taking a lightsaber off of his belt. Obi-Wan recognizes it instantly. 

_Anakin’s old Jedi blade!_

The children look at each other before turning back to Kenobi. 

“We need your help, Obi-Wan Kenobi and we beg you. This is our most desperate hour and you are our only hope,” the boy says, taking the high road where his sister hisses in displeasure. Obi-Wan looks at the assumed Skywalkers and takes only a second to decide to help. 

“What do you need?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke and leia and obi-wan are on an adventure

**CORUSCANT, 24 YEARS POST MEETING, 19 YEARS POST ORDER 66**

 

“What do you need?” He asks and the boy visibly deflates in relief. 

“See, Leia? You didn’t have to be so hostile,” Obi-Wan watches in confusion as the blonde boy with the red lightsaber turns to what must be his sister and chastises her. Obi-Wan scoffs a bit, rolling his eyes, only to have the red blade rise into an offensive position. 

“Don’t be _rude_ ,” the boy grinds out through clenched teeth, “that’s my sister and you will respect her.” Obi-Wan huffs, pulling his own lightsaber hilt into his hand and igniting it. 

“The way I see it, you two need my help and I have nothing to lose here, so spit it out and stop making demands and we’ll see what I can do,” he says, the blue blade hanging by his side deceptively. He may look like he’s unprepared to attack, but he is, and he almost wants the boy to strike first so he can put them both in their place. He takes a deep breath. Anger is not the way of the Sith. 

The boy’s yellow eyes narrow, but he takes a deep breath to calm himself. When they open again, there are streaks of a blue Obi-Wan has become very familiar with over the years. 

Just like Anakin’s. 

Obi-Wan sighs, this is just his luck. 

“I’ve been having visions of this old Jedi, he said I needed to come see you. He told me that darkness was not my destiny,” the boy rushes and Obi-Wan hums. _A Jedi? Turning the boy away from the dark? How odd._

“What was this Jedi’s name?” Obi-Wan asks, almost fearing the answer the boy is about to give him. 

“His name was Qui-Gon Jinn and he told me that if I wanted to save myself and my sister then I had to come find you.” Obi-Wan covers his face with his hand and groans. Of course Qui-Gon is behind this. 

“Very well, follow me…”

“I’m Luke, Luke Skywalker,” the boy responds, a small grin overcoming his face, “and this is my hothead of a sister, Leia.” The girl glares at her brother for a moment. 

“ _Charmed_ , I’m sure,” she says with a smirk and Obi-Wan suppresses the urge to roll his eyes again. Only he could get dragged into Skywalker drama so thoroughly. 

“Alright Luke and Leia, if you’re gonna stay with me then there is someone you have to meet."

 

 

_“Anakin?”_ He calls into the vast chamber ahead of them. It is glorious, lit extravagantly to reveal old art, painted thousands of years ago in all of its majesty. Luke lets out a whistle only to have Leia hit him. The walls are lined with books, the old Jedi library being one of Anakin’s favorite places to hide from the public eye. No one answers and Obi-Wan huffs, moving past the children and back out into the long corridors. 

“Come along, kiddos, he must be in his office actually doing work for once,” he sing-songs, moving with purpose to where Anakin and he live in the west wing of the building. 

“You’re wasting our _time_ , Old Man!” Leia is furious, a deep scowl accenting the sharp yellow of her eyes.

“Actually, I’m introducing you to your father. There’s a difference,” he sasses and the girl growls at him like an animal. How uncivilized. 

_“Leia…”_ Luke warns, the blue in his eyes becoming more prominent. 

“Luke, I don’t care! This suicide mission you’ve dragged us both on has to end! When Mom finds out-“

“She won’t! And so what if she does? What she and Yoda are doing is wrong,” his voice drops to a lower octave, “You know I’m right. If you want to go then go, but I’m staying. I’m going to fix this.” Leia stares up at him with tears in her eyes. Neither of them have stopped walking and they collide with Obi-Wan when he does. 

“Did you just say Yoda? As in _Jedi Master_ Yoda?” He asks, his voice slowly going up the octave.

“Do you know any _other_ small green men who talk like they’ve never learned basic language?” Leia snarks and Obi-Wan narrows his eyes. 

“You must like playing with fire,” he sneers and the girl returns with a smirk.

“ _Funny_ , when I was younger, Mom used to tell me I reminded her of _you_. You know, before she found out you were sleeping with her ex-husband.” At this, Luke sighs and clamps a hand over his sister’s mouth. 

“I’m very sorry for her behavior, Master Kenobi, it won’t happen again,” the last part is said with a harsh look aimed his sister’s way. Obi-Wan is shocked enough at the title that he lets it slide, but not before he responds, 

“No need for the honorific, just call me Ben. There are no Jedi here.” He lets them in the office door as they approach it, following in behind them. 

 

 

“Obi- who the kriff are you?” Anakin asks as they walk in, his eyes centering on Obi-Wan’s with concern.

“Anakin, sit down, there’s something you need to hear,” he orders, turning to the children and adding, “tell him your names.” Luke, who had been staring though the transparisteel wall at the expanse of Coruscant in awe, startles visibly when Leia smacks him in the ribs to get his attention. 

“ _Wha-?_ Oh. _Oh!_ Um, hi,” he starts anxiously with a grin and a small wave, Anakin looking from the boy to Obi-Wan in confusion but Obi-Wan just shakes his head and gestures to Luke, “my name is Luke Skywalker and this is my sister Leia.” Anakin chokes audibly. 

“ _I’m sorry_ , could you repeat that?” He asks and Obi-Wan settles his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, hoping to calm him down a bit. 

“I said my name is Lu-“

“Okay, never mind don’t repeat it, I heard you,” Anakin rushes through, his eyes wide as saucers. Luke huffs in annoyance.

“Then _why-_ “

“What are you doing here?” Anakin cuts him off, his eyes narrowed. Obi-Wan appears zoned out in front of them, Anakin nodding in response to nothing. Luke realizes before Leia does that they are conversing through the force. 

“You know, it’s rude to have private conversation in front of others when they’re in the same room demanding your attention?” Leia says before Luke can stop her. Anakin’s attention shifts back to his supposed daughter. _She does look like Padmé._

“You’re quite right. My apologies, Young One,” he says, his blue eyes swimming with mirth and amusement. 

“We’re here because of our friend, Jyn,” Leia says and Anakin nods. He doesn’t know for sure, but if he had to guess, he would say she was the daughter of the young promising Imperial Scientist that Anakin had met so long ago. Jyn Erso.

“And how can Obi-Wan help you with that?” He asks, revealing that Obi-Wan had clearly filled him in on what exactly the kids had told him so far. 

“Master Qui-Gon said that he would help us destroy what our mother has built, that he would help us save her,” he says and Leia looks away, the first appearance of fear and sadness since she first showed up in Obi-Wan’s presence a couple of hours ago. Anakin feels his heart melt for his children, the ones who had never gotten a chance to know him and were raised in what could possibly be the deepest darkest area of the force. 

They want to save _Padmé._

_Not possible_ , he thinks before he feels the compassion radiating from the other three in the room. 

Obi-Wan wants to help. 

_Who is Anakin to stop him?_

“You may have his help,” Chancellor Skywalker dismisses with a wave. The kids look relieved and a sort of panicked giggle forces it’s way from Luke’s throat.

“We did it, Leia!” He cheers and the girl smiles shyly up at her brother who throws his arms around her in a tight embrace. 

_He has your eyes, Anakin_ , Obi-Wan says through their bond. Anakin smiles. 

Luke _does indeed_ have his eyes. 

 

 

**OPEN SPACE, 24 YEARS POST MEETING, 19 YEARS POST ORDER 66**

 

“And how did you find out about this again?” Obi-Wan asks, sitting in the co-pilots seat as Luke flies the Republic star fighter to their military base out on Yavin 4. 

“Jyn. Her father built it and she discovered what the weapon was just a few weeks ago. She… _They killed her_ ,” Luke says, staring directly ahead of them into the wide expanse of space. Obi-Wan feels the oxygen leave his body. Jyn wasn’t much older than Leia and Luke, could Padmé really be so cruel?

The answer was directly in front of him: _Yes, she could._

“Why did they kill her? Her father built it,” he says and Leia laughs scornfully. 

“They killed her because she stole these,” she says, pulling out the holodisk and tossing it into Obi-Wan’s waiting hands. He’s about to ask for explanation, but Luke jumps in to before he can. 

“They’re the plans for the secret weapon Yoda and my mother have built. They call it the Death Star and there isn’t a better name for it. One blast from this thing and a whole planet just goes _poof_ ,” he says, hands moving in a large circle, and Obi-Wan turns to stare at him, open-mouthed, completely in awe. 

“The _Death Star?_ ” He asks, turning to Leia who’s suddenly somber expression strikes a chord within him as she nods. 

“So the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn told you Luke, that I would help you defeat this weapon?” He asks and Luke casts a quick gaze his way before nodding sharply once. 

“He said that you would help me no matter what, something my own _father_ wouldn’t even do, because you have always believed in doing what’s _right._ Even after your Jedi training,” he says and Obi-Wan looks away, quickly regaining his footing in the situation. Luke knows more about him than he originally let on, all told to him by a Jedi Master that died long before the order did. When Obi-Wan was decades younger. 

Luke and Leia are looking apprehensively at him when he looks up.

“Well then, I can’t prove him wrong,” he says and Leia cheers, throwing her arms around him. He startles, looking down into large brown orbs that shine with the one thing that keeps the light going.

_Hope._

Hope is what he sees in both Luke and Leia, something their mother believes should no longer exist. It is a youthful hope, one he recognizes from his own youth when he abandoned the Jedi for Anakin and the light. 

He needed to see it again. 

They land on Yavin 4 and Obi-Wan leads the children to the main base where General Solo waits with Admiral Chewbacca at his hip. He nods to them.

“Call a meeting, General, it would seem there is yet another evil to defeat out in the galaxy.”

**Author's Note:**

> well... i hope you liked by weird inversion of the galaxy! let me know what you thought and come by to chat on tumblr:


End file.
